<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken mind, twisted soul by IsilmeLasgalen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452604">Broken mind, twisted soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilmeLasgalen/pseuds/IsilmeLasgalen'>IsilmeLasgalen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The story isn't over and it is not the end. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Winchesters (Supernatural), F/M, Gen, POV Allison Argent, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, The Nogitsune - Freeform, The Sheriff is not Stiles's biological father</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilmeLasgalen/pseuds/IsilmeLasgalen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison screamed but nothing got out. She knew the nogitsune could have killed her but it- he, enjoyed the pain she felt. He even let her struggle to break free instead of pushing her deep inside her own mind because he found it fun. She could hear her own voice talking, feel her body moving. She screamed again and again at the man in front of her to just kill her already. That she would not hold it against him. He never heard a word.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The story isn't over and it is not the end. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken mind, twisted soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Supernatural or Teen Wolf.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison screamed but nothing got out. She knew the nogitsune could have killed her but it- he, enjoyed the pain she felt. He even let her struggle to break free instead of pushing her deep inside her own mind because he found it fun. She could hear her own voice talking, feel her body moving. She screamed again and again at the man in front of her to just kill her already. That she would not hold it against him. He never heard a word.</p><p> </p><p>/I didn't know if you would come. I mean, I heard what you would do for family but it didn't seem like you cared about sweet sweet Stiles over there very much. I mean until you walked into this room he never even saw you before has he? I really wanted him you know? This meat suit is not bad and her connections did lead me to you but she is just... lacking. Stiles is... delicious. I can feel his power from here. Might not be as powerful as you but... It is so pure.../</p><p> </p><p>She felt her face twist in a smirk, it seemed like the fox was determined to make her face get stuck that way. Allison remembered the party after they had defeated the darach and the alpha pack. They had gathered at the Stilinski house and Stiles had somehow made Derek laugh as she found herself staring at a picture of her friend and his parents. Stiles's mother had been so beautiful, so young... The kind of woman Allison used to pretend she would grow up to be when she was a little girl. She could see where Stiles got his charamel eyes and pale almost glowy skin. She traced every similar features between them with the tip of a finger and beat her brain up trying to find such similarity between Stiles and the Sheriff. Minutes later when Lydia had pulled at her sleeve asking if she wanted some cake she had found none.</p><p> </p><p>/Did you know that sweet innocent Allison wanted him? No one does I suppose, she is so ashamed! What would precious, kind Scotty think if he knew that while her heart loved him, her body also wanted his best friend? That as he got older, taller, broader, stronger, she thought more and more of him at night?/</p><p> </p><p>She heard Scott howl and she screamed louder, sobbing at the foul creature to just stop. The man in front of her didn't even twitch as the demon went on and on. Stiles had not yet tried to move from where an Oni was holding a sword at his neck, he was getting so pale. For once he was silent as everything unfolded before him. The rest of the Oni focused on keeping the pack from reaching her. She had been in Beacon Hills for two years and in that time Stiles had all but became someone else. He had been cute when she had first met him. Awkward. Clumsy. Lean and unable to control his limbs. Or his mouth for that matter. Scott told her it was because he had hit a growth spurt a few months prior and was still not used to his own body. Only the spurt had not stopped, not as they ran from the rough alpha. Not as they faced Kate and Gerard. Not as Deucalion terrorised them. Not when Blake started killing. He kept on growing until he left the Sheriff far behind. Even Issac looked shorter half the time. And he was muscled, once the growing had stopped all the running from monsters and all the training they were doing caught up with him. He made Derek look small. Sometimes she thought if he would one day make Boyd look small, before Boyd had died. The man in front of her definitely could have.</p><p> </p><p>/I felt him as soon as he started that stupid reckless ritual. I suppose that's what they get for getting magical advice from a druid. The moment they connected with the Nemeton I smelled him. It was what I was made for after all, to track your bloodline... both of them. I thought he was the true vessel, that the time has come and I was freed to fulfill my purpose. But he wouldn't break, even as I drove him mad. Strong, your cub. Resilient... like his daddy. Even if he said yes I suppose that necklace around his neck would have kept me out. Also your work, I take it? This one was pretty easy. Not as smart, not as powerful. Already broken. So many cracks for me to slip through, so easy to trick into saying yes./</p><p> </p><p>The man in front of her tightened the hold on his knife and said nothing still. His companions stayed further away and said nothing too. Allison couldn't blame him. The nogitsune had a sword pressed at his son's throat. The stranger the demon had called, had lured, to the loft was huge. His presence was large, imposing, intimidating. His soft looking hair was curling around his ears and he was so beautiful. The other ones as well but the demons focus on him made it harder for Allison to see them. His skin was tan and she could see beauty marks on his face. His eyes were bright and glinting with a dangerous rage. Silent, yes, but not defeated and the nogitsune for all it's bravado was afraid. Allison could feel it. Afraid as he had not been, she glimpsed into his mind, since Lilith had gripped his soul tight and dragged him into hell. Since he sold his soul for freedom from hunters and got so much much worse in return. Lilith broke him until the pain of others bought him pleasure, because it would mean he was not the one being tortured. Broke him until nothing but a twisted pile of tar and misery was left, a weapon for her to use. To find and break the vessels, that's what he had been made for. Allison wished the whole mind reading thing didn't work both ways. She could have done without knowing what hell had felt and smelled like.</p><p> </p><p>/Once I took her, I contacted a few old friends. Most are dead now, I hear it's you I have to thank, and your wretched family, but one answered. It didn't take long to find out that I missed all the fun, you ruined the party. This is where she came in handy, I mean her family is despised even by most hunters but I found a few mercenaries willing to talk. All fingers pointed to you being the true vessels. So I sent the message, wanted to at least see why they did this to me! What was so special about you?! I could smell it the moment I saw you, your connection to Stiles./</p><p> </p><p>/What do you want from me?/</p><p> </p><p>Allison wished he would just kill her but knew he wouldn't as long as Stiles was leverage against him. The nogitsune had realised one of the hunters was Stiles's father the moment he saw them. Since the demon was in her body Allison smelt it too. You had to be blind not to see it, though. They followed the signs of possession to the loft just as the pack had cornered the nogitsune. They were losing when the strangers walked in and the fox started talking about bloodlines and vessels and the look on Stiles's face when he realised who those people were was one Allison already wished to forget. It became apparent both him and the Sheriff knew the truth and avoided it like the plague. </p><p> </p><p>/What I want, dear Sammy, is you!/</p><p> </p><p>/You want a new vessel?/</p><p> </p><p>/Oh no, Winchester! I am not stupid, you are too strong for that. You would overcome me, unlike the little bitch I am inside now. I mean I want you... I want what that bitch Ruby had!/</p><p> </p><p>The demon pulled a knife out of Allison's boot and sliced her wrist. Blood started to drip to the floor and Sam Winchester's eyes widened in realisation. Allison had never been so confused. How was draining her dry going to help the stupid fox?! She stopped screaming and imagined strangling the deamon with her bare hands. Before being possessed Allison knew the Winchesters only as legends. Gerard had feared them, Kate had lusted for them, her mother had hated them and her dad had been determined to stay far far away. Gerard's mercenaries talked about their deeds but she had found it hard to believe all that was true. The rumour that they were not really human had made her scoff. Angels and demons and all that crap were just that... Crap. At least that was what she believed back then. Now she wished she had listened to the rumours more carefully because Sam had dropped his knife and looked at Stiles once more before closing his eyes and taking her hand in his. Turning it over and bringing the cut to his mouth. She could hear the gasp from his companions, one of which she supposed had to be the famous Dean.</p><p> </p><p>The room was so silent you could have heard a pin drop.</p><p> </p><p>Allison felt the desire course through her body as she was slammed into the wall. He kneeled, not once stopping as he drank and drank her blood. The other hand, large against her waist, moved lower and under her shirt. She felt her body react, heard the demon moan with her voice and for the first time felt truly helpless. She felt herself get wet and felt like crying even though she could not. He undid the button of her jeans and ripped her shirt from neck to bottom but mercifully left her bra on. She heard her father scream and an Oni hold him back, her pack started to struggle and she wished she could tell them it was going to be alright. That she didn't want them to get killed and that she could take it. She couldn't even hate Sam, the nogitsune had made it very clear when the hunters had arrived that unless they did as told, Stiles would pay the price. He made sure they understood by cutting her friend on the arm so deep Allison was afraid he would simply bleed to death before the fox made Lydia wrap it up. </p><p> </p><p>/That's it Sammy, so good.../</p><p> </p><p>He stopped drinking her blood and kissed her just below her belly button, the demon was so deep into the pleasure Allison felt her own awareness of the surroundings dull. He got what he wanted, she supposed. The oni to protect him and a beautiful powerful man on his knees. The distress from the pack and the Winchesters, their pain, felt to the demon like sweet nectar... From Sam, Allison could feel only ice, the nogitsune didn't notice. He left a wet sticky trail of blood on her skin as he kissed his way up, his hands trailing fire as the moved. One gripped her ribs, the other one of her breasts just as he started kissing her. The nogitsune moaned and rutted against his leg, lost in pleasure both from Sam and the emotions it feed on from Allison and everyone else in the room. And he called her a bitch?! Not Allison nor the nogitsune realised when a large hand wrapped around her throat and squeezed tight. Suddenly Allison was not the only one trapped in her body as she felt herself convulse and the demon struggle to get out. He couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>/You should have never touched my son.../</p><p> </p><p>Allison could see his other hand stretched towards the oni, he started squeezing his fist and they dropped to the ground, screeching as they melted to goo. The werewolves had covered their ears and Lydia seemed to be choking on her own scream. He turned to her once more when the oni were dead. Allison had never seen eyes look so cold. His companions looked like they didn't know if they should go to Stiles or Sam. Their decision was made when the pack closed ranks, the Sheriff right next to Stiles. Stiles, who was looking at Sam as if he had never seen him before. Whatever magic Sam was doing didn't seem to affect Allison but the demon was being squeezed and slowly pulled out of her body. Her eyes watered as the nogitsune struggled with no success. </p><p> </p><p>/If you... kill her... he ...will nev-never ... forgive you./</p><p> </p><p>/Seventeen years, that's how long I managed to keep him away from the curse of my bloodline, granted I only found out he existed when he was eight. Do you know, demon, what I did to Lilith? You thought that box was bad?! There is no escape where you are going now./</p><p> </p><p>Allison felt hot tar pour out her throat as if the demon was being turn to liquid and extracted out of her. It burned and this time the screaming was both her own and the fox's. She hoped her father was not seeing this, that one of the pack had dragged him out but knowing him that was unlikely. She passed out.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Allison's whole body aches as she woke, her eyes were heavy and her mouth numb. Her nose felt as if someone burned the stench in. She had been moved to the couch and she was wrapped in a soft hoodie. She moved her fingers and they responded. She felt tears gather in the corner of her eyes, she was alone in her own body again. There were voices close around her all of them in different conversations. She tried to focus on the closest.</p><p> </p><p>/...why never come for me before? After mom died? I mean, I only knew dad was not my biological father because of our blood types./</p><p> </p><p>/When I found out about you a demon was trying to kill your mother just because I saved her life once. She wanted me to know in case she died, we barely saved her in time. If we had been a second late... /</p><p> </p><p>So that's how he met her, on a case. The Winchesters had a reputation, both as hunters and for sleeping around with anything that moved. She opened her eyes a little. Her dad was passed out in the corner of the couch by her feet. Sam was tending to Stiles's wounds by the coffee table, the Sheriff hovering over them. Seeing them next to each other made it even more obvious how alike they looked. She could see where Stiles got his moles. And his height. Giant for the rest of the world, normal sized for a Winchester? </p><p> </p><p>She flushed and fresh tears fell down her face as she remembered the position she had been in not long ago. It had been a distraction, an opportunity to kill the demon and keep her and everyone else alive but she hasn't known that. She had been so sure he was going to go through with it... and the things the fox said about her thoughts of Stiles. Yes, she found him attractive but it was so private. And Sam, he was older than her dad, no matter how hot he was or how her body had reacted it didn't change that she had no choice and had not wanted it. What was everyone going to think of her now? She was too afraid too move to wipe her tears, didn't want anyone to notice she woke up. </p><p> </p><p>/That's when you gave her the necklace, when I was eight!/</p><p> </p><p>/Three actually, one for you, one for her, one for her husband./</p><p> </p><p>/But you didn't come to see me.../</p><p> </p><p>If she had the kind of enemies this guy did she would have stayed away as well. She glanced around the loft. Derek was in the kitchen area with what she supposed was the rest of the Winchester family but the rest of the pack appeared to be gone. Derek had to have noticed when she woke up but had thankfully not said a thing and let her have some semblance of control over the situation. Seeing as Stiles and Derek were not trying to tear any hunters apart things must have gone well once the demon was gone, in spite of the pink werewolf in the room. If she concentrated she could make out pieces of ther conversation. Something about purebloods and records and some kind of secret society the Hales had been allied with. Derek also seemed to be to familiar with the Winchesters to have just met them.</p><p> </p><p>/Dean had already tried the being involved thing and it had ended in disaster. The best thing to do was stay away, give you the chance to have a normal life. Of course, you still got dragged into this./</p><p> </p><p>/That didn't stop you from showing up on our doorstep a week after Sarah died while Stiles was at school./</p><p> </p><p>The Sheriff spoke through gritted teeth, obviously not so fine with Sam's presence now that the nogitsune was gone.</p><p> </p><p>/And what I said that day still stands, my dad lived in a bottle after mom died. Knew only whiskey and revange. I wanted Stiles to have a normal life but not at any cost!/</p><p> </p><p>It came out as a growl, it was as if someone had poured ice down her spine. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep before she heard any more. The last thing she wanted was to be in any way involved in Winchester family politics. They made her and her dad seem like well adjusted members of society. Whether she believed all the stories or not the one thing that seemed constant was that they were not to be messed with and that the only reason her family have lived long enough to cause others so much pain was because they made sure the Man of Letters and their leaders never found out just what they did. She was sure that had Gerard crossed their paths he would have found himself one head shorter, especially once he insulted the supposedly angel husband. Or the nephilim son. Or the witch girlfriend. Yep, better not get on their bad side, besides... She could use some more sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sarah Blake was Stiles's mother and she met the Sheriff not long after Sam left. She only told him about Stiles while Crowley was trying to kill her. Sam and Dean found the hex bag in time and she died years later. Sam decided to stay away from Stiles just as Dean had to stay away from Ben, hoping their children would have a better life than they did.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>